<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Leave the Ones You Love to Die by btvscharmedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086977">Never Leave the Ones You Love to Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl'>btvscharmedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley once told Klaus she wasn't going to teach her daughter that it was okay to leave the ones she loves to die, and she didn't. In fact she taught Hope to never leave the ones she loves to die. And Hope didn't. She didn't leave Josie behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Leave the Ones You Love to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: So yeah, we have another one-shot inspired by a tweet. This time it's this post by riッ feuenfeu: https://twitter.com/feuenfeu/status/1316991191645290496?s=20</p><p>Edit: Ri shared the tumbler where she found the pic... https://blurcies.tumblr.com/post/619273626029621248/meulittlemonde-hope-marshall-the-originals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was sitting on the dock watching the orange reflection from the falling sun ripple as she tosses pebbles into the water. This is something she's done since she was a kid. When the comfort of her room began to suffocate her. She didn't do it often now, choosing to shift into a wolf to let off steam instead of the calming pebble tossing. To be honest, she would rather be running, than sitting there at that moment, but she was waiting for someone. That someone was more important to her than the overwhelming need to run and be free.</p><p>She could hear Josie's footsteps approaching her from a mile away, yet it was her unique scent that calmed Hope's racing mind. Hope turned to look at Josie as she quietly sat next to her, choosing to cross her jean clad legs instead of allowing them to hang loosely over the dock like Hope had.</p><p>Josie gave a weak smile filled with sorrow and angst. It was clear to Hope that Josie wasn't taking what happened during her time as Dark Josie very well. Hope wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her into a hug. She refrained of course because she wasn't sure if a hug would comfort Josie or make her feel worse. Instead she tossed another pebble into the lake, then offered Josie half to take. Together they sat quietly, taking turns tossing the pebbles.</p><p>The light from the falling sun and disappeared and the pebbles were long gone by the time Josie spoke. Much to Hope's relief. She wasn't sure what to say, or more so, what Josie needed to hear.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" Josie asked hesitantly.</p><p>Hope looked to Josie with a confused look on her face. "Do what?"</p><p>"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just kill me or leave me in my head?"</p><p>Hope's heart clenched in fear. "Are you asking me this because you're curious or are you asking me this because you'd rather be dead?"</p><p>"I'm not… I'm just curious. You keep going out of your way to make me feel special and safe and included, putting yourself at risk to do so. You could have died. I could have killed you, but you didn't fight for yourself or everyone else. You fought for me. To save ME. I just don't get it. I don't understand why saving me was more important than stopping me."</p><p>Hope chuckled half-heartedly in her Hope like way. "I do it because you are special Josie. I want to keep you safe and alive and I will do whatever it takes to keep you that way."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>Hope smiled softly, then looked up at the crescent moon that glowed brightly in the clear starry sky. The crescent moon always reminded her of her mom and the birthmark they shared. A lasting reminder of where she came from. It was Hayley's voice that sounded loudly in Hope's mind, giving her the answer, that she already knew.</p><p>"It's something my Mom taught me," Hope began. "Never leave the ones you love to die. She'd tell that to me all the time. She didn't use those exact words at first. When I was younger, it was it's not okay to leave the ones you love behind. Then when I got older, I started questioning it. My dad had left me behind, hadn't he loved me? So, she explained that he loved with all his heart, but if he hadn't left, I would have died, and it's not okay to leave the ones you love to die. 'Never do that Hope,' she said. 'Never leave the ones you love to die,' and I didn't."</p><p>She looked back at Josie, with a soft smile still gracing her lips. "I didn't leave the one I love to die," she admitted. Her heart was beating rapidly, so rapidly in fact that she was sure Josie could it beating. "I love you, Josie."</p><p>Josie looked even more confused. Almost like she couldn't figure out what those words meant. "But you're with Landon. He's the one you love."</p><p>Hope's smile turned a little sad. "I did love him… No, I do, but he's not the one I'm in love with. You are. I have been for a while; I was too afraid to admit it. Too afraid that I would lose another person if I did. But then you got lost in a prison world and I had to choose who to save, and I didn't choose him. I chose you and that's when I knew for sure, and that's why I fought to save you when she took over."</p><p>She paused for a moment to allow time for what she said to fully sink in. "I broke up with Landon a few days ago, and I wasn't going to say anything at first. You have your own thing to deal with. I wasn't even sure you still felt the same way until I realized you were the pig telling me to kiss you." She chuckled, "Our lives are so extra sometimes."</p><p>Hope was quiet for a few moments before Josie finally spoke. "You love me…" she stated, her voice dripping with shock and a bit of confusion still.</p><p>Hope nodded her head slightly.</p><p>"Which is why you refuse to leave me and fought so hard to save me."</p><p>Hope nodded again.</p><p>"Because you never leave the ones you love to die."</p><p>"Because I never leave the ones I love to die."</p><p>Josie smiled ever so softly at Hope. "It never occurred to me that you might have the same feelings for me. I thought maybe you did it because you care about my dad, or because I'm Lizzie's sister."</p><p>Hope cocked her head and gave Josie a weird look. "You're not in Lizzie's shadow, Jo. I care about your dad and Lizzie, but they're not the reason I care about you. I love you for you. I care about you, because of you."</p><p>Josie smile widened and relief and love flowed over her features. She reached up and cupped Hope's cheek. Hope closed her eyes and leaned into the soft touch. Josie's hand felt even softer and comfortable and delicate against her skin, than she ever imagined. All the hand holding during spells or the times she had been able to sneak hers in Josie's without raising suspicion hadn't prepared her for how amazing it felt. She raised her own hand to cup Josie's and for a moment longer she relished in the feel of it.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again, Josie was smiling softly at her and Hope wondered if she felt the same way. She smiled back, then reluctantly dropped her hand from Josie's. She expected Josie to retrieve her hand quickly, therefor wasn't expecting what happened next.</p><p>Josie swiped her thumb over her cheek, then leaned in ever so slightly. Hope watched as she moved closer, then when Josie was a mere inch away from Hope's lips, she paused, causing Hope's heart to skip a beat.</p><p>"May I kiss you?" Josie asked, her smile widening a bit. "I wouldn't want to do so without you consent."</p><p>Hope was sure she was teasing her a little, but it was thoughtful non-the-less and brought a toothy grin to her lips. She closed the gap between them, crushing her lips against Josie's is a needy, yet gentle kiss.</p><p>She had many times imagined what it would feel like the kiss Josie, but never in her wildest dream had she envisioned what she was feeling at that moment. It was like every nerve ending was firing happily all at once. She felt light and free and like Josie was touching every inch of her, wrapping her very soul around her own.</p><p>Then, just as quickly as it started, it was over. Josie pulled away from her and for a moment her heart stopped in fear. She looked to Josie, who was staring at her with a smile gracing her cherry-kissed lips, and her heart melted.</p><p>"I'm really glad you never leave the ones you love to die," she said, then leaned forward and placed her forehead onto Hope's. "I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>